Love Exposed SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: What happens when Gibbs falls in love with two very different men and they find out about each other. SLASH Threesome don't like don't read.


**Title:** Love Exposed

**Summary:** What happens when Gibbs falls in love with two very different men and they find out about each other.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated.

**Author's notes:** This one shot hit me and wouldn't let go until I wrote it down. I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

########################################

He was in bed alone, for the first time in weeks. Normally, he would have welcomed the solitude but not tonight. All it did was allow him time to think and he didn't want to think about it. He had broken his own rules and was paying for it. Now he was in love, in love with two people, two men and he had no idea what to do about it. He knew he had to choose, had to end it with one of them, but he had been trying to do that for almost a month and couldn't. How do you chose between two such very different men? It was like choosing between night and day, because that's exactly how opposite they are.

Gibbs ran his hand down his face. He loved them both and he couldn't see himself giving up either one of them. It was because of their differences that he loved them both.

Tony. Those classic good looks that made him sexy as hell. Those sparkling green eyes that could tell you everything and nothing with just one look. Eyes that he could stare into for hours just reading everything they had to say. That smile! God, Tony could make him hard with just a smile. That coy little sexy smile that the younger man reserved only for him. And no one could make him laugh like Tony. Even when the world seemed dark and full of nothing but sadness, Tony could make him laugh as if the world around them could end and their laughter would keep them safe from the devastation. Then the laughter would rebuild the world filling it with their joy.

They were created from the same mold, yet conceived by different energies. He had been forged in ice, Tony in fire. Although they both contained that same vital essence; strength, loyalty, honesty, passion, and commitment, the different elements that had given life to them created extreme differences. He was cold, hid his emotions and feelings, never telling people how much he cared. He could shut out the world completely and live in the empty silence. Tony was warm, wore his emotions and feelings on his sleeve, could express himself freely. He cared and loved people with warmth and compassion. And Tony needed people around him, needed the constant noise, the feeling of belonging and being needed and wanted.

And the differences are what made them fit perfectly together. Tony drew him out of himself, made him realize that the voices outside the silence were worth hearing, worth listening too. Made him realize that it was okay to care, to show that he needed people sometimes, needed the warmth of their love. In return, he taught Tony how to be comfortable in the silence. How to believe in the inner strength of himself and that what others believed or feel towards him is not how he should see himself.

When they made love it was intense, unbridled, complete debauchery. It was fire and ice competing for dominance until they realized...neither would ever really win. Instead they existed together, bathed in the fierce passion of fire and the numbing lust of ice. And it was amazing and earth shattering in its severity. They would make love for hours, touching, clawing, biting, and scratching at each other as if trying to find some way to crawl inside each other, believing it would made them completely understand each other. Then the world around them would explode and they would melt into each other, sleep until the need awoke them and they would start all over again.

Their need for each other had seeped into every fiber of their being and whenever they were alone their bodies were in constant contact in some way. Alone in the car, hands on thighs. In the elevator, fingers entwined until a moment before the doors parted. On the couch, bodies leaning against each other, arms wrapped around each other, hands caressing one another. It was this unexplainable need to touch and be touched, some bond that soothed both of them.

How could he possible walk away from that!

But then there was his other lover the complete opposite of Tony.

Tim. Boyish good looks, utterly adorable. Trusting and welcoming eyes that searched for the best in everyone, even when it wasn't there. A soft sweet smile that could melt the coldest heart and it had melted his countless times. Tim made him believe there was good in people and in the world, even when the world seemed to be nothing but anger and hate. Tim made him see that there was happiness and love around the next corner. Even if the world tore itself apart in anger it would construct itself again out of nothing but bliss. Tim saw the beauty and the good in everything.

They were polar opposites. Tim was the newest version, the future. The model created long after the gods or God realized the Gibbs model had too many flaws. Tim was the earth element, calm and tranquil until pushed too far. Dependable, reliable, patient, stable, and wise beyond his years. Tim understood Gibbs quiet contemplative state, but was completely uncomfortable and unnerved by his need for angry emotional outbursts. Tim liked balance, routine, the simplicity of it all.

Again, their differences are what made then fit so well together. Tim could calm him in ways no one ever had, could dissipate the anger before it even began. There was something within the younger man that sensed the anger was building long before it showed itself. And he made Tim accept the fact that agitation and anger sometimes needed to be expressed for balance to be restored in the grand scheme of life.

When they made love it sensual, erotic, completely intoxicating. It was like that moment when the daylight gives itself over to the darkness. They were night and day, each of them easily dissolving into the other. It was effortless, indulgent, and tactile. And it was romantic and seductive. They would explore each other's bodies for hours building the need within each of them. Touching and tasting each other with hands and lips until they were both a malleable form of their earlier selves. So malleable that they fit together perfectly, like the last two pieces of a puzzle that complete the picture. Then the earth would swallow them whole, absorbing them into a single entity, leaving them basking in the magnificence of it all.

Their need for each other was restrained, but always bubbling just under the surface. A slight brush against each other as they passed in the hall. A gently caress of fingers as a file was exchanged between them. A sideways glance across a room. Even when they were alone it was tender and calm. Holding hands, head in the lap, fingers combing through soft hair.

Again, how do you walk away from that!

He never should have broken rule twelve with either of them, then he wouldn't be in this fucked up mess. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced at the clock, almost one am. The door was locked, a new but necessary concept. He had told them both, if he wanted to be alone the door would be locked and not to bother him. The real reason behind it was so neither of them would walk in on him with the other. Although, he usually tried to go to their apartments, sometimes they ended up here. So the question was which of them had decided to push the envelope and knock on the locked door. Gibbs chuckled. Tony. Another knock, slightly louder now.

Clothed in only his boxers, he made his way down stairs and to the door. As he opened it he was already prepared to tear into Tony, prepared for the fight that would ensue and finally the lovemaking that would follow. His eyes widened as he stared at the two men standing before him.

"We need to talk." Tony's voice was cold as he pushed his way inside, Tim following on his heels, closing the door behind them.

"Case?" Gibbs asked, praying to any god that would listen that the two men hadn't figured out what was going on.

"No." Tim nodded.

"You know exactly why we're here." Narrowing his eyes, Tony stared at Gibbs.

Gibbs simply nodded. So this was how it was going to end, both of them telling him to fuck off. Yelling at him, asking how he could do this to them.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out?" Tim asked.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Gibbs sighed. He really didn't. He had hoped he would make some kind of decision before either man found out about the other.

"Who do you want?" Tony questioned.

Swallowing hard, Gibbs told the truth. "Both of you."

"You're in love with us both?" Another question, this time from Tim.

"Yes." The word came out as a whisper.

Tim turned around and locked the door again. Tony placed his hand on Gibbs' chest pressing him towards the wall, until the older man's back made contact. Tony and Tim then stood before him.

"_We_ want you." Tony smirked.

"What?"

"_We_ want you." Tim repeated putting his hand on Gibbs' chest next to Tony's.

This had to be a dream, he was asleep and his guilt over all this had lead him to some unbelievable dream of having them both. The two hands on his chest drifted down and squeezed and rubbed his boxer clad cock.

"FUCK!" Gibbs growled, his cock instantly hard.

"Oh we'll get to that." Tony grinned glancing over at Tim. "Won't we Timmy?"

"Yes we will." Tim smiled and nodded.

"You both want this?" Gibbs groaned, as the two men continued to play with his cock.

They both nodded.

"Oh God." Gibbs voice shook as Tony pulled out his cock and two very different hands started to fondle him. Tony's hand stroking the shaft, Tim's hand rubbing the head. The need to come quickly started to overtake him.

"Poor Jethro you wanna come already." Tim's soft voice sighed.

"Yes."

"Having us both touching you is just too much isn't it?" Tony chuckled confidently.

"Fuck yes." Gibbs' hips thrust into the touch, his body trembling with need.

Tony nodded at Tim who dropped to his knees and wrapped his mouth around the head of Gibbs' cock.

"Tim!" Gibbs cried out as Tony made short strokes over the base of his cock and Tim sucked on the head. There was no stopping it as Gibbs growled and grunted his release, filling Tim's mouth with his come.

Tim continued to milk his cock as Tony leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"This is just the beginning."

Reaching out, Gibbs let his hand squeeze Tony's cock, not surprised to find the man already hard.

Tony glanced down at Tim greedily licking at Gibbs' cock, then looked back up.

"Gets me hard seeing Timmy suck your cock." Tony moaned pressed into Gibbs' touch. "I can only imagine what it will do to me seeing you fuck him."

"Kiss me." Gibbs ordered. Tony obeyed immediately crushing their mouths together.

Tim finally let Gibbs' flaccid cock fall from his lips and stood back up, his body brushing against Gibbs.

Ripping his lips from Tony, Gibbs turned and looked at Tim.

"Kiss me." Again an order from Gibbs and Tim obeyed. Gibbs tongue parting Tim's lips and tasting himself in the man's mouth.

Tony smile as he watched the two men kiss, his cock twitching in his pants.

Pulling his lips away from Tim, Gibbs other hand rubbed Tim's cock. Like Tony, Tim was already hard and straining against the zipper of his slacks.

"Two nice hard cocks." And Gibbs wanted them both.

"I think we should take this upstairs." Tony said taking Gibbs' hand from his crotch and pulling him towards the stairs. Gibbs took Tim's hand, the three of them making their way up the stairs.

Once next to the bed, Tony was the first to remove his cloth, standing naked before them.

Gibbs eyes skimmed down Tony's naked body licking his lips with desire.

Smirking, Tony took Gibbs by the arms and turned him around. "Timmy's turn." Tony's hands slipped around Gibbs' waist, hands caressing Gibbs' stomach.

Feeling Tony's hard cock against his ass, Gibbs groaned and thrust back, his eyes still fixed on Tim.

"Come on Timmy." Tony smiled. "We want you naked."

Tim blushed. He wasn't like Tony, he was reserved and less comfortable with his naked body.

Reaching out, Gibbs drew Tim closer. "Put your arms up." Raising his arms, Tim let Gibbs remove his shirt and toss it aside.

Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear and Gibbs nodded. Tony let his hand touch Tim's chest and caress down stopping at the waist of his slacks.

"Take them off." Tony sighed, rubbing his cock against Gibbs' ass. When Tim didn't respond. Tony spoke again. "Make him take them off Jethro."

"I want you naked so I touch you Tim." Gibbs smiled at Tim.

Tim's hands shook nervously as he undid his slacks and in one movement slid his slacks and boxers to the floor.

"Very nice Timmy." Tony smiled eyeing Tim's cock.

If possible, Tim reddened even more at Tony's appraisal. Even though he and Tony had planned this he was still nervous. This wasn't like him at all, even though he wanted it, he was still a ball of nerves.

Grabbing Tim by the arm, Gibbs jerked the young man against his body, their cocks smashing against each other. A long moan dropped from Tim's lips.

"Yummy." Tony groaned. "Jethro sandwich. Only one problem." Tugging at Gibbs' boxers, Tony pulled them from his body leaving all of them now naked.

"So good." Gibbs growled as Tony's cock rubbed and thrust against his ass and Tim's cock massaged against his.

Tim's lips found Gibbs' throat kissing the soft flesh, Tony quickly followed, his lips nipping at Gibbs neck.

"Damn it." Gibbs reached back with one hand clawing at Tony's hip, the other clutching at the back of Tim's head drawing him deeper. Then their where hands caressing his body, Gibbs unable to tell which hands belonged to who but not caring, it all just felt so good.

"This is what you really want isn't it?" Tony growled in Gibbs' ear.

"God yes."

"Both of us wanting you, touching you, wanting to fuck and be fucked by you."

"Tony." Gibbs stammered overwhelmed by the need and desire.

"We wanna share you." Tim now spoke in Gibbs' ear. Tony biting and kissing Gibbs' neck. "All of you."

"Anything you both want."

"We have what we want." Tim grinned as he wrapped his hand around Gibbs' cock slowly stroking over its length.

"Tim!" This was all gonna make him come again.

"You're not allowed to come again...yet." Tony said slipping his hand between the bodies of the other two men and pulling Tim's hand away from Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs moaned at the loss of contact.

"On the bed, on your back." Tim told Gibbs.

Tony and Tim stepped back letting Gibbs climb onto the bed and lay down. A moment later both men, were on the bed, one on either side of him, hands caressing over his chest.

"Just how much do you want us all to share Jethro?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony, the man's green eyes glancing over at Tim, telling Gibbs exactly what he meant.

"Go ahead." Gibbs sighed.

Leaning over, Tony touched Tim's cheek, Tim meeting Tony half way, their lips touching briefly, then feeding from each other with a growing hunger.

Gibbs' cock twitched, his balls tightened as the sight of his two lovers kissing created a new desire within him. He placed a hand on each of their backsides and squeezed.

"So fucking hot." Gibbs groaned.

Tony was the first to pull back and look at Gibbs. "I can still taste you in his mouth." Tony licked his lips.

Tim smiled at Gibbs, then looked at Tony. "You go high I'll go low?"

Tony shook his head. "You already went low, my turn."

With a grin, Tim nodded and captured Gibbs' lips, Tony sliding down and licking up the length of Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs groaned into Tim's kiss, he clutched at Tim's neck and drew back looking into Tim's eyes.

"You're really okay with this?" If there were any doubts, Tim would have them.

"Yes." Tim nodded his fingers rubbing Gibbs' nipple. "I love you."

"And Tony?"

"He loves you and you love him."

"And I love you." Gibbs moaned as Tony again licked up the underside of his cock.

"I know." Tim smiled. "And um, I-"

"You're attracted to Tony?"

Tim nodded. "Not like I am to you, but I like that we can share you, have fun together."

"Fuck." Gibbs growled as Tony's lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

"Do you like the way he sucks your cock?" Tim leered down at Tony bobbing over Gibbs' cock.

"God yes." Gibbs smiled. "But I like the way you suck my cock too."

A proud smile spread over Tim's face.

Gibbs was the first man Tim had been with and everything had been new to him. Tim still needed reassurance that he was doing it all right.

Tim let his lips replace his fingers at Gibbs' nipple. Sucking and licking the hard bud. Gibbs eyes closed as he reveled in the feel of his two lovers. He was so close again, wanted to give in, wanted to explode deep in Tony's throat. But Tony stopped, removing his mouth from Gibbs' shaft and crawling back to the other men.

"Are you torturing me?" Gibbs sighed.

"Would _we_ do that to you?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs snickered. "Yeah I believe you would."

Tim continued to suck at Gibbs' nipple, his hand now rubbing Gibbs neglected cock.

"Feels good Tim." Gibbs whispered.

"Tim really is okay with this?" Tony smiled.

"And you?" Gibbs asked surprised when Tony gently ran his fingers through Tim's hair.

"I wouldn't have asked Tim to do this if I wasn't."

"Why do it?"

"We both want you, you want both of us."

"You've always been attracted to Tim." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah. I have." Tony grinned. "Does that bother you?"

"No." Gibbs moaned rocking into Tim's touch.

"Although we would prefer you to be in the middle."

"Is that so?"

Tim's touch faded and he was again focused on the two other men.

"Right Timmy?"

"Yeah." Tim grinned at Gibbs.

"Roll on your other side." Gibbs growled at Tim, the younger man instantly turning, his ass rubbing against Gibbs' hard cock.

Tony reached into the night stand and grabbed the lube. "Hold out your hand."

Gibbs put out his hand and Tony squeezed some lube into it. Rubbing his fingers together, Gibbs slid a finger between Tim's ass cheeks and gently slipped it inside the tight ring of muscles.

Tim sighed as Gibbs finger worked in and out of him slowly. "More."

Adding another finger, Gibbs opened Tim further, Tim starting to rock back against the intrusion.

"That's it open Tim's tight little ass for your cock." Tony groaned, rubbing his aching cock against Gibbs' ass.

"Like watching me do this?" Gibbs glanced back at Tony.

"Yes." Tony kissed Gibbs' neck. "I wanna play with Timmy's dick. Help him relax for you."

A low moan was Gibbs reply of acceptance.

Reaching over Gibbs, Tony's hand wrapped around Tim, stroking over his length.

"Tony." Tim whimpered.

"Jethro." Tony sighed. "Tim's cock is so hard."

"He's always like that. Rock hard before I fuck him." Gibbs roared as his fingers were gripped tightly by Tim's ass.

"He's squeeze your fingers isn't he?" Tony chewed his lip. "He's ready for you."

"Yes, he is."

Tony let Tim's cock go, causing Tim to moan in disappointment. Grabbing the lube again, Tony put some in his hand and started stroking Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs eyes closed at the skill of Tony's hand. "Tony."

"You do love my hand around your cock don't you?" Tony smirked.

"Yes."

"But this." Tony squeezed hard around Gibbs' cock. "Is for Timmy." He released Gibbs and waited.

Cock in hand, Gibbs pressed the head against the tight muscles, slipping slowly inside.

"Jethro." Tim sighed breathlessly.

"So hot, so tight." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tim's shoulder. "Love the way it feels inside you."

"I want it all." Tim begged.

"You always do." Gibbs growled in Tim's ear, then slammed his cock all the way in.

Tim grunted as he rocked over Gibbs' cock.

"Tim." Grabbing Tim's hips, Gibbs stopped the movement already afraid he would come.

"Do not come." Tony snarled in Gibbs' ear. "Not until I have my cock inside you.

"Tony, I want you now."

Adding more lube to his hand, Tony roughly shoved two fingers inside Gibbs' ass.

"Fuck yes." Gibbs barked, the animalistic nature of his love making with Tony taking over.

"This won't take long." Tony fucked Gibbs hard with his fingers. "Will it?"

"Just give me your cock." Gibbs ordered.

"Fine." Rubbing himself with lube, Tony lined up against Gibbs and drove his cock in. The forward thrust causing both Gibbs and Tim to groan.

"Jethro." Tony trembled as Gibbs gripped his cock.

Gibbs felt Tony's teeth bite into his shoulder, reward or punishment for his action, Gibbs was never sure which.

Tony marked Gibbs, then pressed his lips to Gibbs' ear. "Even when you let me fuck you, you try and have control. Relax right now!"

Slowly, Gibbs relaxed his sphincter and thrust into Tim.

"Please." Tim moaned. "Fuck me Jethro."

"Fuck him Jethro." Tony added.

The words made Gibbs snap and he unleashed himself on Tim, his cock stabbing frantically into the man in front of him. He heard both men grunt and groan. As he fucked Tim, he fucked Tony too. Each forward movement pulling him almost off of Tony's cock and each backward thrust slamming him back onto it.

Grabbing Gibbs' hand, Tony entwined their fingers, then reached over and wrapped their hands around Tim's cock.

"Oh God, that feels so good." Tim howled. "Stroke my cock, both of you."

Tim's hand drifted back and landed on Tony's hip added more physical contact between them all.

Their three bodies worked in perfect rhythm, each movement synchronized as they made love together for the first time. Body wrapped around body, wrapped around body, woven together forever from this moment on.

"I'm gonna come." Tim was the first to cry out. "Jethro, Tony!"

"Come Tim." Gibbs whispered in Tim's ear.

Tim screamed as he came, his cock wrapped in Gibbs and Tony's hand, Gibbs cock still taking him greedily. The release was intense, more intense than he had ever experience. His mind shattered first, the world collapsing in on itself, as he body folded next dissolving into the man behind him.

Gibbs lunged into Tim, feeling the tight muscles of Tim's ass tighten around his cock. "Fuck Tim."

"Jeth so close." Tony whimpered. "Want you to come."

"Fuck me and make me come!" Gibbs snarled. Staying buried inside Tim. Tony slammed into him and the orgasm rushed forward. "That's it, fuck yes!"

Gibbs buried his face in the crook of Tim's neck as he filled Tim with his release, moments later feeling himself filled with Tony's come. He heard Tony howl and that was the last thing Gibbs remembered as he fell into the darkness.

Minutes or hours later, Gibbs' eyes fluttered open, and for a moment he thought it was a dream. Until he realized he was still cradled between the two men. It was real, every minute, every touch, every word of it was real. They both wanted him, wanted him together, and it was amazing.

"Go back to sleep." Tim sighed.

Gibbs grinned and dropped a kiss on Tim's shoulder. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Tim smiled as he answered.

Touching Tony's hip, Gibbs felt the body stir.

"I don't wanna move." Tony groaned nibbling at Gibbs' earlobe then whispering in his lovers ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gibbs sighed.

"Then go back to sleep." Tony snapped.

Tim chuckled.

"This is how it's going to be isn't it?" Gibbs snickered. "You two ganging up on me."

"Oh yeah." Rang up from Tony and Tim.

"And you're going to love every minute of it." Tony grinned.


End file.
